Epic
by PhDelicious
Summary: The first time he saw Veronica Mars she was standing on the edge of a cluster of girls...5 firsts for Logan and Veronica with spoilers through the end of season 2.


**Epic  
**PhDelicious  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Logan/Veronica  
Spoilers: through the end of S2

**A/N:** Thanks to ScifiJoan and MissAndromache for betaing. This is my first Veronica Mars fic. It was inspired by the enthusiasm of the people I got hooked on the show by playing the S1 DVDs during the boring times at work this summer. And a very specific line or 2…

**I**

The first time he saw Veronica Mars she was standing on the edge of a cluster of girls on a soccer field. He'd been touring his new school with his family and he'd wandered outside instead of following them and the brown-nosing principal into the library. His eyes were drawn to the tiny slip of a girl as she hovered quietly around her noisy teammates. He was tempted to run over and tug on the long blond ponytail just to see if she would smile. But before he took more than a few steps, a taller girl had thrown an arm around the waif and pulled her laughingly into the center of the circle. He couldn't see her any more, but he knew he'd be looking for her come Monday.

His father had beaten him that evening for disappearing.

**II**

The first time Logan Echolls spoke to her, she was surprised. He'd been in her gym class for weeks, without even nodding in her direction. Everyone knew who he was and was constantly fawning over him. Who wouldn't -- he seemed to have inherited his father's looks and charm after all. She hadn't expected him to know her name.

He strolled over to her at the end of class one day and started talking to her as if they were old friends. She was astonished and mostly silent as he walked with her to her next class, cracking jokes the entire way. His hand on her arm stopped her before she walked away into a classroom.

"Veronica, I'm having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you…" Her heart leapt and her pulse sped until he'd continued, "…and Lily would like to come."

She mumbled something about having to ask Lily as the bell rang and she escaped into her math class.

Even then Lily had been first in everyone's thoughts.

**III**

The first time he kissed her it wasn't out of relief on the second floor walkway of a sleazy motel. It was two months after moving to Neptune, in the hallway of his parents' house at one of many pool parties his mother had insisted on throwing so that he could "get to know the right kids".

He'd been happy to see her slip into his house, trailing in the wake of the bombshell that was Lily Kane. Many people would have considered Lily the main attraction and dismissed Veronica, but it was Veronica in her simple, one-piece suit his eyes followed that afternoon, even as Lily instigated trouble with her impressively filled bikini.

He was walking back out to the pool from the kitchen, a soda in hand, when the bathroom door flew open into his face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Her hands flew to his face, poking at his nose, and trailing lightly over his cheeks to assess the damage. As she leaned forward to peer at a small cut on his forehead, the urge to close the rest of the distance between them struck and he acted. His free hand rose to cup the back of her neck, holding her in place, as he lightly laid his lips on hers. He pulled back and stared at her, caught in the moment, the inevitable. Who was this girl to pull at him so? Just as he began to lean forward again a perky voice interrupted.

"There you two are. Come on, you're missing all the fun." Lilly wiggled her way between them and linking one arm with each dragged them both back out to the pool.

That day had set the shape of their futures.

**IV**

The first time she held him was as he sobbed brokenly over his mother's death in the middle of a hotel lobby. Even doubled over and shaking, he dwarfed her and it felt odd to wrap her arms around him. Her heart was breaking for him. His last hope had been callously wrenched away. As he collapsed into her, stripped of the arrogance and sarcasm that shielded him from the daily scrutiny that came with celebrity, she couldn't help but remember the cautious young boy who'd given her her first kiss.

Fame, popularity, and Lilly had changed him, hardened him. But that moment, when he'd fully trusted her for the first time, had given her hope.

**V**

The first time they believed in each other, they saved themselves from another round of anger and recriminations and gave each other a quiet shelter from the raging pain of being orphaned. True, there was little proof that Lynn was actually dead. Lianne was merely gone, and Aaron was a pitiful excuse for a human being. But that night, as they sat in the Sheriff's station reeling from their fathers' deaths, the final pieces of their bond had clicked into place.

The death of the most prominent figures in both their lives should have left them feeling alone in the world. But they were there, together. The understanding that they were not and never would be alone, despite the losses of the past years, was one that could not be broken. They walked away from the lights of the station, arms around each other, chins held high. There was no discussion of where to go; there was only one home, one refuge, left for them… hers.

Even though her dad had appeared the next morning, saved from a fiery death by Lamb's stubbornness, the strange new link between them had not broken. These days she had to admit that Logan had had it right all those years ago…

Their love was epic.


End file.
